Otona ni nattara
by Resya018
Summary: Onii-chan, when I grow up, I want to be like you! -a special birthday fic for Hibari Kyoya, Happy Birthday!-


_*A birthday fic for my beloved HibariKyoya*_

**Warnings : Bad grammar, typos, and possibility of OOC. English is not my mother language.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR but my love for HibariKyoya is infinite(lasts for two half years straight :P) And I only own my OC that inspired from MidorimaShintaro's and AomineDaiki's characteristics or traits from Kuroko no Basket. **

**Summary :Onii-chan, when I grow up, I want to be like you!**

* * *

**Otonaninattara**

_(…Onii-chan mitai ni naritaissu!)_

.

.

.

.

His heavy eyelids started to open as his gray eyes were greeted by the room's dimness.

The sun didn't rise and gave enough light to pass through the thin shōji. Afterall, it was only six in the morning in which it was still too early since people started their activities at seven.

"Hibari, Hibari, wake up, wake up." Chirped the yellow bird right next to him.

It didn't matter though.

He's Namimori High's prefect and it was his duty to maintain his discipline to wake up early and started the day by patrolling around the town to bite some idiots herbivores who broke the rules to death.

After getting ready, the raven haired walked to his kitchen to get some simple breakfast. It is, afterall, important to fill some energy before doing the patrol.

Heavy steps echoed in the dark corridor as the raven haired walked. He yawned due to his sleepiness. It was okay though. He'd sleep in the school's rooftop later although it's a national holiday, Children's Day.

Silence greeted him in thekitchen and he didn't care. It's always like this anyway. All he did care for was taking his breakfast and leave quickly to patrol. He didn't even care about the fact that today was the day he was born.

The day where a boy named Hibari Kyoya came to this world years ago.

.

.

.

Time passed by quickly.

The sky painted with orange and red color and soon, the night will come and paint the sky with dark blue color.

The raven haired prefect still wander his hometown as his jacket waving on the air. His eyes were set on the almost deserted street. His gray eyes spotted a mother and her child, holding hand in hand although the older lady bowed quickly when the prefect spotted.

The prefect however, only gave them slightly acknowledgement by nodding his head and continue walking, making the child asked his mother

"Mommy, who is that _onii-chan_ you just bow at?" and his mother would only answer nervously

"He's this town's guardian, dear. Don't anger him okay? He's scary when he's angry. And don't call him '_onii-chan_'. Hibari-san doesn't like to heard when people doesn't respect him."

The boy nodded obediently as the pair continued walking to their house.

Unbeknowst to them, Hibari could heard them clearly. He even could heard when the mother asked her child about what dinner he want to eat this evening. He never mind to be called 'onii-chan' from children. No, he wouldn't bite them to death. He would bite to death only if those who aren't children in his category called him 'onii-chan' and those who crowd.

As he walked, his canary bird who just landed on his right shoulder, chirped

"Hibari, Hibari! Jealous?Jealous?"

The male glared at his clever pet, as he talked back to it "Jealous? Hmph. Only herbivores that would reveal such emotions."

"Lie. Lie."

The statement made the male glared more fiercely at the animal which caused Hibird quickly flew from his master's shoulder and landed on the nearest electricity pole's string. Afraid of getting bitten to death by his master.

Hibari then threw his face off to the street infront of him. There's still some places that he didn't patrol personally yet. Of course, every side of Namimori would be patrolled by every members of Namimori Disciplinary Committee. But there're some places that Hibari would like to patrol by himself.

As he stumbled the street, his feet stopped in front of the convenience store.

There, he saw a very unslightly sight of delinquents from Namimori Junior (Hibari remembered ALL of Nami's Junior's and High's students' faces) _crowding_ a boy with dark skin and blue. They're laughing sinisterly and one of them holding a basketball highly. It was obvious that the basketball was the boy's since he was shouting to give the ball back to him.

"Hey! Give me back my basketball!" the bluenette shout as he jumped to reach the basketball from the higher male. It was clearly a useless effort.

"Hahahah! Try it kiddo! Oh no! You don't need to try to catch the ball and play since you're a runt, and runts can't play basketball!" mocked the delinquent which made the boy flushed.

The other gang laughed due to the boy's humiliation

As someone who hates crowd with passion from his heart and hates it when someone disturbed Namimori's peace. So it was only natural when he approached them and threatened

"Hey you guys…" he said with his deep and dangerous tone.

One of the delinquents turned their head and roughly glared the prefect "Huuuuh?Who the hell are- OH FUCK!"

He realized his mistake once they know it was the infamous demon prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari's brow twitched from the curse that came out from the boy. Meanwhile, the curse gained attention from his fellow delinquents and the boy. The one who held the ball quickly dropped the ball and the boy caught it immediately.

"Hey! Watch it!" shout the boy however was ignored.

The raven haired picked his tonfa behind his Disciplinary jacket, glared at them menacingly "You who disturb Namimori's peace and crowding, shall be bitten to death."

"SHIT! RUN!" the delinquents cried as they tried to ran away from the prefect. However, since the prefect lived up for his reputation as 'The Strongest Vongola Guardian' the raven haired easily caught them up. And beating them into pulps.

As the bluenette watched the scenery infront of him, his honey eyes glimmered with awe and excitement. He even didn't feel the basketball's surface on his skin while focused watching the cloud beat the poor delinquents.

"R-RUN!" they said after they got their lesson, leaving Hibari and the boy alone.

The raven haired intentded to leave the place quickly. However, a tiny hand tugged the prefect's jacket, making the taller male stopped and looked at him. His sharp eyes didn't show any malice, however, it's still scary to the normal people. But not to the boy who just saved by Hibari.

"Ano… Thank you very much, onii-chan!" the boy bowed ninety degrees after he took his hand back from Hibari's jacket.

Despite his violent nature, Hibari had a soft spot for kids and small animals although he won't show it clearly or openly. Usually, he would only gave a huff and left without saying anything. But he made an exception to the boy infront of him. He won't ever admit it but there was no way he would ignore the honey eyes that was filled with amazement, gratefull, and admiration from the boy.

"Hn. Next time, you should be carefull."

The boy enthusiastically nodded his head "Un! I will! By the way, onii-chan."

"Hn?"

"What's your zodiac?" the boy asked out of the blue.

"I don't know." Was his only reply. The raven haired didn't lie. He didn't give craps about zodiacs and stuffs.

The boy pouted "Eeeh? Is that so? Then, can you tell me when is your birthday so I can decide your zodiac?"

Seeing there's no problem on telling him, Hibari replied "… May 5th."

"Eh?! It's today then! You're a Taurus onii-chan!"

"Hn." He said then took a step away from him, inclining that he'd leave.

"Wait wait, onii-chan! Don't go please! I have something for you!"

Once again, Hibari stopped at his track, staring at the boy who's searching for something from his pocket. As he got what he want, the boy gave it to Hibari. It was a purple handkerchief. "Here!"

The cloud could only stare blankly at it as he look to the boy second later.

"It's my gratitude for you as well as your birthday present and Taurus' lucky item!"

"Lucky item?"

"Yup! Taurus' lucky item that Oha-Asa announced it this morning. I'm not a Taurus but Oha-Asa said that Cancer should bring a lucky item for Taurus in case they met them! And I did!" he grinned.

Hibari didn't question the boy about this Oha-Asa and the function of the lucky item. Instead he softened his eyes and pat the boy on the head, ruffling it a bit as he walked away from the boy.

"Onii-chan, when I grow up, I want to be like you! Strong and awesome like you!" he said before Hibari disappear from the bluenette's sight.

The sun started to dive into the horizon as the cloud smiled secretly.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I typed this IN THE MIDDLE OF MY NATIONAL TEST LOL. Mind to give me your thoughts?  
_


End file.
